This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting and inserting bags into boxes.
The bags, which are formed, filled and sealed by means of suitable automatic packaging machines, usually reach the machine delivery station intermittently, and are presented to said station in an upright attitude.
Occasionally, the bags delivered by the machine that manufactured them, are then to be inserted into respective boxes which are supplied intermittently to a filling station, whereat the box mouth presents itself substantially parallel to the plane of the bag leaving the cited machine and facing that same plane. It does happen that the distance separating said box mouth from said bag plane is such that, while it is sufficiently large as not to allow the bags to be inserted into the boxes in a direct manner, it is also small enough to require a highly accurate handling of the bags.